


To Plant New Seeds (Fanart)

by garnettrees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Vs Orchids, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orchids are Difficult, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnettrees/pseuds/garnettrees
Summary: Fanart for the amazingmomentia's fic,To Plant New Seeds.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Plant New Seeds (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentia/gifts).



  
  


. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue directly from the fic, as well as (my attempts to portray) Crowley's super-soft sweater and The Orchids (TM). The boys turned out a little more _bishounen_ then I intended, but I guess my roots were showing. ^^' Apparently, orchids of this color are only attainable via careful cultivation and dyeing processes but, of course, Crowley's orchids grow this way naturally Because He Bloody Said So. It's very important that they compliment Aziraphale's color pallet, for Reasons. (To find out why, read the fic! It's brilliant! ^_^)
> 
> Watercolor pencils, regular watercolors, chalk ink, and India ink on sketch paper. 
> 
> Wishing a very, very happy birthday to one of my oldest friends! <3


End file.
